powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ent
Ent is the Green Nurture Ranger for Power Rangers Months Fury. His real name is Earth Naton Terence. Biography Early Life Ent lived on the Planet of Trees. As a resident, he had special powers. However, he didn't use them. That's because he had no purpose. One day, they saw a ship come near. They all transported to different places. Ent went to Earth. He observed that the planet had great potential to sustain life. He saw a green ball of light. It flew toward him, and suddenly, he saw a figure. In a booming voice, he said that Ent would control five months: March, May, September, October, and November. The green ball of light transformed into the Nurture Morpher. The figure disappeared, and Ent fainted. He awoke and heard voices. He decided to follow them. Ent found a group of battered aliens. Ent was fascinated with emotions. He could use his Information Absorption instead of using it to learn about different planets. He was developing a personality. It felt wonderful. This moment would stay with him for life. One of them, a yellow fairy, tried to hit him with fireballs. Then she yelled, "Cyclobots!" The group spread out. Ent destroyed a good number, but the number of the robotic creatures was overwhelming. Suddenly, the yellow fairy transformed using a golden rock. Ent saw the numbers 1-1-1 flashing on his device. He pressed them and morphed into the Green Nurture Ranger. Ent couldn't believe that he formed into something that wasn't plant-based. That never happens to the residents of the Planet of Trees. He saw a creature coming towards him, and he punched it. The blow sent the robot flying. One of the creatures caught him by surprise. However, the blue alien slashed it with a sword. Ent thanked him. He asked him his name. He said his name was Shark Fire. Shark Fire asked him what his name was. He said his name was Ent. Ent punched while Shark Fire slashed. Once the aliens destroyed the creatures, the figure from before appeared. It explained the devices were morphers. In time, the aliens will stand by his side and destroy the Solstice Stoppers. The aliens were left confused. Months Fury Personality Ent is a best friend to everyone. He's witty, optimistic, and helpful. Genetic Powers Plant Manipulation - Due to him being a resident of the Planet of Trees, he can manipulate plants. * Plant Generation * Plant Creation * Plant Shaping * Plant Animation * Camouflage - The capability to use plants to blend in * Matter Surfing - The power to surf using plants * Plant Attacks - Ent can use his Plant Manipulation to attack. ** Plant Missiles ** Optic Blasts - The ability to shoot plant matter out of the eyes ** Plant Cutting - The capability to cut using plants ** Plant Vortex Creation * Plant Growth Transportation - Like all residents on the Planet fo Trees, Ent can use his roots to transport. Information Absorption - The power to absorb information from others. Ent likes to call this Sap Suction. Green Nurture Ranger Zords Groundskeeper * Clay Maker * Nurture Sisters ** Sky Nurture ** Water Nurture Arsenal * Nurture Morpher * Energy Blaster/BladeCategory:Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Males Category:Green Ranger Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Alien Ranger Category:Male green ranger Category:Haridva Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters